Do Not Meddle
by XlittlexninjaX24
Summary: Just a little bit of Yuffentine fluff.... Hooray for Yuffenitine fluff! XD


Do Not Meddle

A Yuffentine by XlittlexninjaX24

This is just a little fluff that I wrote in geography! Proving to be a very useful class..... Hmm..... Review? Also, happy birthday to Ski_October! I brought her a cupcake today. Enjoy!

**I don't own FFVII. If I did, would I be writing FAN FICTION?**

* * *

Many times she's tried to get his attention. But none of her grandiose and waaaaaaay over the top plans have had such a great result as this. And it all happened purely, perfectly and beautifully...

By accident.

It all started when Tifa, Shelke, and Yuffie were having a sleepover in the bar. They'd kicked all the men out and were having some girl time. It was perfectly innocent- your typical sleepover- pillowfights, makeovers, movies. After all these things, the girls decided to play a game of Truth or Dare.

So far, Shelke had been forced to eat a peanut butter pickle and Tifa had to mix a rather odd drink-- milk, apple juice, and Wuataiian vodka- she said it wasn't that bad. Unfortunately for Yuffie, it was now her turn.

Yuffie wondered what horible fate would befall her as Tifa and Shelke sipped at Tifa's concoction. But after about four, and Yuffie's dismay, Shelke piped up with an idea so horrible, it would make even Cid's jaw drop to the bar floor.

"You have to go into Vincent's room and search his posessions for an article that has sparked my interest recently." Shelke said. My brow furrowed,"Uh...... English?"

"Basically" Tifa began", You gotta go into Vincent's room and go through his stuff until you find a specific object." Shelke nodded, impressed by the flawless translation.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that, Shelke?" Yuffie grinned",What's the 'article that has sparked your interest recently'?" she finger-quoted, not really wanting to do this dare, but stubbornly not showing it.

"I was following some......'gossip'? and gossip says that Vincent has a..... How do you say it?" She paused. ", A journal." Yuffie's eyes brightened.

"A journal, eh?" She mused.", Ol' Vinnie's got a journal?" She laughed at the silly idea of Vincent bent over a little fluffy pink book with a pathetic excuse of a lock. _Dear Diary........._

"It seems that way." Shelke said flatly, shaking Yuffie from her giggles.

"So... You gonna go get it?" Tifa asked, putting her glass down and focusing on the ninja, whose eyes turned to saucers and whose jaw went lax.

"Woah! You guys are _serious_? Like, for _reals_?"

Shelke sighed.", Yes, Yuffie. Yes, we are serious. Are you going to search for the article of interest?"

Yuffie hesitated, but that fleeting mom allowed Tifa a window of opportunity.

"Are you _afraid_, Yuffie??" She taunted, pushing Yuffie toward the stairs.

"No!!" Yuffie answered all too quickly. Before she knew it, the helpless ninja was being pushed up the stairs- toward Vincent's room... And running head-on into his door. Shelke and Tifa stood at the bottom of the stairs, giggling. She shot them a glare, sending them away.

Yuffie shakily reached for the dororknob and truned. The door opened easily and soundlessly, much to her surprise. Upon entering the room, the ninja gasped.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She whispered, a little loudly, seeing a certain crimson-eyed gunslinger. Vincent moved his arm (scaring the bejesus out of her), and rolled onto his other side. She let out a breath of relief she'd been holding, and set off to find the "article of interest",

After ten minutes or so of searching, she found a little black leather book that was well worn. Looking it over, her eyes caught on an inscription clearly marked:

_Property of Vincent Valentine_

_ Do Not Meddle_

"Do not meddle, huh? Well, no worries, Vinnie. I'm not gonna meddle- just do a little reading up on my favourite gunslinger." She smirked.

* * *

After almost two hours of "reading up", Yuffie got tired. She doesn't remember, to this day, what happened. But Vincent might....

* * *

Vincent woke up at 5:30 AM sharp, as usual. But there was something rather odd and different about this morning. There was a smaller form curled against him in the form of an ex-princess ninja. He noticed something in her arms-- his journal?

And sure enough.........

_Property of Vincent Valentine_

_ Do Not Meddle_

* * *

My word count without the ANs is about 600 something. Hope you liked it. Reivew?

Read on!

Lurve,

XlittlexninjaX24


End file.
